


My Addiction

by SinMama



Series: Our Realities cannot Compare [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Alien love, Alien penis, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clutch - Freeform, Coddling, Confusion, Creampie, Egg Laying, Eggs, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Hybrid - Freeform, Imprinting, Mating, Mix breeding, Oviposition, Parenthood, Peeping Tom, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Shopping Spree, Smut, Spying, Tentacle, Tentacle Dick, Unaware, alien - Freeform, alien shopping, friends - Freeform, heat - Freeform, impregnate, inter species, inter species sex, ovipositor, plottwist, porn with a plot, slowburn, soul bonding, soulmate, space, swollen clutch season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Dib has spied on Zim for a long time now since school to college, so you can say his curiosities were piqued when Zim brought a mystery female into his home.Now he just has a personal live feed porno all to himself.





	My Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a song!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JaqwjGFbTyU  
Terminite - State of Mind

“What the hell?” Dib muttered under his breath narrowing his eyes as he leaned in closer to the screen, “What is he up to this time.” He plucked the notepad on his desk picking his ink pen using it to quickly hit the ‘ENTER’ on his keyboard, a light flashed red and the screen lit by the borders with a red circle sided by ‘REC’.

He chuckled, “I’ll get you this time Zim- whatever you are up to.” He sat eagerly in his wheelie chair patience in him to see what evidence he was about to get. It was Zim obviously but then he noticed ‘her’, it was a female human a person her recognized from the college he went to where Zim was at, suddenly his intrigue and worry piqued, “You experiment on her and I’ll catch ‘everything’ Zim- the whole world will know what you are!” He jeered leaning back into his chair all smug.

Zim seemed to be talking to her, he really had to find out what her name was rather than just mysterious female. He quirked a brow as Zim pointed to himself at her then at the... ceiling? They both seemed to stand there for a moment before she said something and suddenly it happened, Zim tossed her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran for the stairs going up them, Dib jumped forward quickly switching cameras to the hallways following him all the all the way into... a bedroom? 

Dib was taken aback, perhaps Zim changed his home and one of the cameras dislodged into the new room, either way he was about to get his proof! 

Dib already began taking notes quickly looking between screen and notepad in hand, “Zim is taking her into his room- he is tossing her onto the bed- he‘s attacking her- he’s pulling his pants down-“ Dib paused for a while staring at what he written down, “-pulling his pants... down?” He looked up and froze at the sight that laid before him, that lady had her legs spread wide open with no pants on nor underwear he felt his cheeks become warm as he gulped the wad of saliva that gathered in his mouth, Zim had his pants down to with a rather large pink segmented cock protruding from his groin. 

“Oh-“ Dib dropped his notepad and pen, “-oh oh shit oh shit!” He swore and cursed panicking with flustered and embarrassed realization, Zim and the lady were very much having -perhaps- consented sex. 

Dib was panicking trying to figure out where to switch off the camera, taking hurried glances seeing Zim stroking the tentacle insect like pink slimy phallus- he really regretted using the high definition cameras now- he found and pulled the plug of his monitor the screen instantly turning black. He sat back with the cable wide eyed and flustered, he sighed leaning back into his chair before realizing he had his ‘own’ little problem between his legs. Dib pauses for a moment staring at his own crotch in disbelief at the boner he was sporting, he glanced up at the screen then to the cable at hand hesitantly as he gulped audibly he plugged the cable back in the monitor flashed to life and there the camera was still recording however this time it seemed Zim was already on top of the female his hips like a piston thrusting back and forth at a rather impressive speed.

Dib held his breath his hand subconsciously reached for the headphones and slid them onto his head after glancing around warily to see he wouldn’t be caught doing such a ludicrous act, he bit his lip as the audio played through pitch perfect the lewd squelching and slapping of skin on skin with the passionate moans from the female and metallic clicks and hisses from Zim were all clear as day and in sync with the camera. His skin prickled his whole body feeling rather warm as he reached for the zipper on his pants, hesitantly he pulled it down not even hearing the zipper itself as he was so focused on the lewd sounds coming from the other side of the camera feed, he cringed slightly his boxers were slightly stained but either way he pulled the offending clothing down flushing as his cock popped out bouncing before stilling completely firm, he hissed eyes lidding as he wrapped a hand around it palming it gently he bit his lip to silence himself as he looked back up at the screen watching closely at Zim’s pace as he thoroughly plowed into the female, he could see between each thrust that pink alien cock peeking out each time and he almost could hear the loud lewd squelching of the mashing bodies no doubt the two were sharing and mixing a lot of fluids. 

It was a complete wonder to Dib witnessing Zim carefree of all the germs and rather eager to fuck a human, he groaned closing his eyes as his head lolled back as he just listened to the sounds of the two fucking each other, it was then he heard it, “O-Oh Zim!” He stiffened whilst playing with the head of his own penis opening his eyes to glance back at the screen Zim now had the female in a rather more ‘intimate’ position having seated himself quite up higher thrusting downwards into her. Dib hissed pumping his cock more eagerly and trying to time it with Zim’s eager thrusting but unfortunately the Irken was much too fast to keep up with and struggled.

“(Y/n).” Dib gasped upon hearing Zim rasp out the female’s name, yes now he knew her she also took astronomy and biology classes with him it seemed like she wasn’t as innocent as she portrayed herself to be seeing as she was beneath an alien her legs spread for him to fuck and fill up her vagina with whatever slimy semen he provided. He slouched forward in his chair gripping the desk’s edge groaning as he eagerly pumped his cock to the sounds of delicious sex and watching how Zim pumped his cock into (Y/n) with eager abandoned. 

Dib was sweating he could feel his arms become shaky leg twitching palms sweating his hips jittering as he neared a climax pumping his cock faster the lewd sounds filling his room, “F-Fuck.” He rasped out tossing his head back watching very closely he was stuck watching the screens perhaps they were both close to, afterall Zim seemed to somehow impossibly thrust faster than before and the (y/n) seems to be absolutely sobbing with a wide smile on her face.

So close- so very very close- 

“Oh god-“ he whined and gasped trembling on his seat as he grasped his cock tightly a thick white substance shooting out as he ejaculated onto his desk it spilled all over some splattered onto the keyboard and even onto the screen, he gasped; twitching, eyes closed and mouth open again.

Dib couldn’t believe what he was doing- Zim was groaning loudly and (Y/n)’s moans were pitched and loud, he forced his eyes open gritting his teeth as he saw Zim had his entire cock hitched inside of (Y/n) and seemed to only slightly grind against her sliding his hips back and forth until he stopped entirely only shuddering, “(Y-Y/n)!” He shrieked causing Dib to flinch on his seat at the loudness, he couldn’t help but notice (y/n) go lax and Zim bitting into her shoulder. Only a bit of Zim’s pink cock was peeking out and the sight caused Dib to shudder seeing the pink offending thing pulsate and throb in such a way that it made him realize something- the way Zim was moving tensing up slightly with each pulsating throb of his dick which swelled up.

“Oh god-“ he didn’t know whether to be aroused or sickened with realization at the fact that Zim was depositing eggs inside of (Y/n)- Zim was an ovipositor. He really didn’t expect that from the Irken not at all. 

Dib was coming out of the lustful haze and like anyone who has just climaxed to whatever pornography they were watching he felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach, cringing at the mess on his dick and frowning down at his own flaccid penis tucking maneuvering to tuck it away feeling incredibly disgusted with himself for masturbating to a literal live stream video of his sworn enemy Zim having intense sex with a fellow classmate of his who he at first ‘had’ believed was a mere innocent woman. The image was forever ingrained in his brain of Zim atop the female cock buried deep in her vagina impregnating her with his vile alien eggs.

And yet here he was still watching while he messily grabbed tissues and wiped away the evidence of his confined private defiling act tossing it away in a small bin in the corner of his room, he watch as the two stared at each other for moment then he was confused by their next set of actions. Zim leaned down kissing her but not so passionately rather it was a sweet notion before stopping, “That was amazing Zim.” He felt like he shouldn’t be listening but he was anyways and with his previous act he couldn’t- shouldn’t care.

“Of course, Zim is amazing.”

“Ha, Yeah you’ll always be an amazing boyfriend.” 

“Oh-“ Dib perked up, Zim was her boyfriend? He watched Zim caress her cheek before nuzzling his face under her jaw into the crook of her neck, he hadn’t seen them at college do anything in any sort of way the signified that they were a couple. 

“Is it almost done? It feels like it’s going to be too much soon.” (Y/n) was biting her lip, so she ‘did’ know Zim was laying eggs into her. The said Irken nodded.

“Yes Zim is almost d-done.” The Irken stuttered with a shudder repositioning himself, Dib could see why though his dock wasn’t pulsating anymore, “That’s all the eggs (y/n) mate, Zim’s going to pull out now.”

Dib shuddered as he jotted down the notes, “Zim is an ovipositor- (y/n) is his ‘mate’ question her in astronomy lessons.” His breathing hitched when Zim began to pull out, oh- oh that’s a big dick. His mouth went agape as the Irken pulled out entirely the pink tentacle like phallus wasn’t as small as he thought it was when he was stroking it earlier before going in- it kept going and going until there was an audible popping noise and there suddenly was a rush of thick translucent slime coming out from between (y/n)’s legs pooling around her and staining the bed. Zim’s cock had popped out entirely and the length of it laid flaccid across her abdomen, “Jeezus that’s a big dick, I suspect around maybe twenty inches?” He took a gambling guess and jotted it in his notes, then paused questioning himself on why he was writing down how big Zim’s penis was, “Why am I-“ he sighed rubbing his forehead glancing back at the screen to see Zim’s offending tentacle retracting back into his body while the couple was cuddling each other affectionately nuzzling one another. 

Dib looked back down at his notepad looking all around the room at all his drawings from the past along with theories and plans to stop and capture Zim, what the hell was he doing? This wasn’t the same Zim before him the Zim who he thwarted at every moment destroying his plans to take over the Earth, this Zim had a girlfriend who he affectionately nuzzled, kissed, cuddled and loved and fucked like any other ordinary couple.

Dib sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Me of all people.” He teared out the note scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it aside, he scratched out onto the top of the notepad ‘Attempts to make friends with an alien’. Alright he was going to do this, official he wasn’t going to hunt the alien anymore the one that seemed to have changed, he was going to make amends with that short Irken whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Join The Discord today! Keep up to date with chapters and new stories- make new friends in a judgement free place for all fandom lovers, share Oc’s and ideas, roleplay with multiple people. 
> 
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/2fXdWPh


End file.
